1. Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicles with video systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an emergency vehicle with a modular video system mounted on an exterior surface of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Video equipment has been incorporated into prior art vehicles for various purposes. For instance, conventional passenger cars have a rear-facing camera to assist the driver with driving the car in reverse gear. Known emergency vehicles used by police officers include a forward-facing camera mounted in the passenger compartment.
However, prior art vehicles with video cameras have various deficiencies. For instance, video cameras on conventional vehicles provide a limited range of visibility to the operator. Relatively large vehicles, such as an ambulance, are notoriously difficult to outfit with video surveillance equipment. Furthermore, conventional video cameras used on relatively large vehicles provide video with limited range and limited video quality.